Minecraft Oasis
Minecraft Oasis is a Minecraft series started on Feb 2, 2013 by Cupquake. This series of Minecraft is by far Cupquake's most popular series since she started YouTube, with episode 24 being the most viewed video on Cupquake's channel. It has gained over one million views since it was uploaded. The first season of Minecraft Oasis ended on April 13, 2014. Characters Cupquake has many pets and animals, including a variety of horses, wyverns, dinosaurs, birds, and others. She used to live with her daughters Daisy and Tulip, and her son Andrew. Brian cemetary.jpg|Brian, Cupquake's ex-husband Daisy.png|Daisy, Cupquake's daughter Andrew1.png|Andrew, Cupquake's son Child.jpg|Lina, Cupquake's deceased daughter T6r.jpg|Cupquake holding Joby World Cupquake's current house was built in a medium sized jungle biome. It's large stone and wood multi-story home. It is currently home to Cupquake, her animals, and her children. The main entrance goes to the front porch which leads to the living room. It is a large wooden bridge over a lake. Also connects to the animal farm which has assorted animals, an elephant, horse stables, and other differnt animals. You can see Lina's (Cupquake's deseased daughter) abandoned home from here. The first floor has a living room, kitchen, a long hallway with mulitple bedrooms and an entrance room to her koi fish pond and her flower garden. It also has a large dining area as well. The second floor contains her storage area, dinosaur studies, alchemy lab, an unfinished enchantment room and a small, automatic Nether wart farm. Third floor has Cupquake's bedroom and shower. There's also a small bird cage. Top floor has a large farm and is connected to the wyvern cage and the Nether portal. The glass bridge connects to the farm (south side), fairy horse enclosures (west side), dinosaur park (north side) and cemetary (east side). It is topped off with a glass dome, where the Nether Portal and birds used to reside. The sand village, also known as "Brian's village" is an NPC village to the north of the jungle. It was home to many residents including Brian, Cupquake's ex-husband. Upon arrival in episode 7, Cupquake "borrowed" their wheat and carrots. She introduced herself to the villagers and spent the night in a house with Brian and others. Cupquake would return to the village many times to get married, receive gifts, visit, and to get divorced. A prison was created for Roger to live in, it was created in episode 103. Cupquake put Roger in the prison because she assumed he killed her husband, as revealed in her "dream." World Download Cupquake's world for season 1 is available for free download here. To download iHasCupquake's world in Minecraft Oasis, follow the link above. Wait five seconds and then click skip ad in the upper right corner. Then, Click the GREEN download button. I have attatched the picture of the green download button. After it has finished downloading, extract the zip file. You can do this with a program like winzip or winrar, or you can get your parents to help you with this part if you can't figure it out. After that, open your start menu and type in %appdata% and hit enter. Drag the .Minecraft folder there to your desktop. Drag the .Minecraft folder YOU DOWNLOADED to the %appdata% folder. Then, open the Minecraft Old Launcher that was in the folder you downloaded. Type in your minecraft account and password. It will say it could not connect. Select play offline. It should be working. To get your old Minecraft data back, drag the new .Minecraft that you downloaded out from %appdata% and put back in the one that you put on your desktop. This will not work on a mac. Mods Minecraft Oasis uses many mods, each mod adds to the full experience of the series. Some mods play a very large role in creating the series and making it unique to other series. Texture pack The texture pack used in Minecraft Oasis is called "FNI Realistic RPG." It can be found here, at Planet Minecraft. Enchanted Oasis On June 22, 2014, it was announced that Season 2 of Minecraft Oasis will have an "Enchanted" theme, and that it would feature the "Woodland Spirits" mod created by Nova and WildBamaBoy. It was further announced that the second series would be a collaboration with MittyMoxx, LDShadowLady, and Vengelfe. Trivia *The Minecraft Oasis world has starred on the Minecraft SaturDaymolition series, where the entire house was blown up using TNT blocks. *You can download this map created by CupquakeFan that spawns you right at the oasis, which will work in Minecraft 1.5.2 and other versions. External links *Minecraft Oasis season 1 world download *FNI Realistic RPG texture pack Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Oasis Category:Gaming Series Category:Finished series